Snoopy's Reunion
. Five of the siblings appeared at some point in the Peanuts comic strip; Molly and Rover were created for this special.]] Snoopy's Reunion is the 34th Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on May 1, 1991 as part of the short-lived animated anthology series Toon Nite. It is the only Peanuts TV special to date (and the only animation other than Snoopy, Come Home) not to have "Charlie Brown" in the title (though the working title was Those Were the Days, Charlie Brown), it's also one of the few Peanuts specials to feature the adults. Summary The story begins with a cold opening at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, set at the time of Snoopy's puppyhood. While still puppies, he and his siblings quickly become adept musicians; each one learns to play an instrument. They quickly mature, and in a few months, they are all put up for sale. The title credits appear next. After that, the scene changes to Charlie Brown's house. He, apparently depressed from a recent defeat, arrives home with his sister Sally to an empty, unwelcoming house. He tells her he needs to have someone to welcome him home after a defeat, like a dog. Back at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, Snoopy and his siblings are all playing music together. Snoopy is sold to Lila, his first owner. As he is removed from his family, his instrument, a guitar, is removed from the music. His siblings are then sold, one by one. As they are removed, the music continues to decompose until the last one, Olaf, is sold. Lila and Snoopy have fun together for a brief time, but this is short-lived; the landlord of her apartment institutes a "no dogs allowed" policy, so she is forced to return Snoopy to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. The owner, who previously crossed off all the puppies' names, reinstates Snoopy's name on the list, and he resumes playing his guitar, albeit by himself. Charlie Brown firmly decides it's time for him to get a dog. He and Linus head to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. He haggles with the owner and convinces him to sell Snoopy for only $5.00. Linus notices that Snoopy was returned from a previous owner, and tells Charlie Brown that he has a "used dog". He doesn't mind this, and Snoopy appears to appreciate his new owner and home. Charlie Brown tries to train him, and soon realizes that he is an unusual dog. A montage showcases some of his abilities, such as playing baseball, sledding, surfing, and tennis. After about four years have passed, Charlie Brown notices that Snoopy appears melancholy. He discusses this with Sally, and she suggests that perhaps he misses his family. Charlie Brown agrees, and suggests to Snoopy that they organize a family reunion, and maybe even visit the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm; he eagerly agrees. Invitations are sent to Belle, Spike, Olaf, Marbles, Molly, Rover, and Andy. A montage shows their reactions; the response is unanimously positive. Each one excitedly heads to the reunion, carrying their instrument of choice. They all arrive at Charlie Brown's house. He, Sally, Snoopy, and Snoopy's siblings get on a bus to visit the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm for their reunion. They ask the bus driver to let them know when they reach it. Eventually, they arrive at the Daisy Hill bus stop, but instead of the puppy farm, all they find is a parking garage, a small pile of dirt, and no puppy farm. Confused, the bus driver insists that it is Daisy Hill. Undaunted, Snoopy and his siblings exit the bus and play a song on the sidewalk in front of the garage. Charlie Brown explores the area and discovers an old "Puppy For Sale" sign half buried in the dirt pile. At this point, they all realize that the puppy farm no longer exists, and is a victim of urbanization. It is now an urban location rather than a rural puppy farm; they actually have returned. Despite this, Snoopy and his siblings seem happy to be together again, and continue to play more music. Everyone then returns to Charlie Brown's house, and he declares that it was a reunion even if it wasn't the best. He then wonders how Snoopy's siblings are going to get home. Snoopy responds by getting into his World War I flying ace costume, and ushers them up on top of his doghouse (i.e. Sopwith Camel). The camera cuts back to Charlie Brown, with several off-screen sound effects insinuating that Snoopy is flying his 'plane'. When the camera cuts back to it, all his siblings are gone, and Snoopy is standing on the ground next to it, picking his teeth. Charlie Brown is shocked and wonders aloud how he could do that, to which Linus replies, "Well, he's your dog, Charlie Brown". Contraries with the Peanuts comic strip Charles Schulz did not consider material from the television specials and films to be canonical with the Peanuts comic strip. This results in the following continuity discrepancies: *Five of Snoopy's siblings appeared at some point in the comic strip (Andy, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, and Spike); however two of them (Molly and Rover) were created for this special and are not part of the Peanuts canon. Despite the fact that there are many instances where the comic strip mentions that Snoopy has seven siblings, the remaining two have never been named in it. *In the comic strip, Snoopy existed as Charlie Brown's dog way before Sally and Linus were born. In this special, Charlie Brown doesn't acquire him until way after they were born. *Originally in the strip and later in the 1972 movie Snoopy, Come Home and the 1980 special Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown tells Linus about how a kid dumped sand on him and made him cry, and the next day he and his parents went to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm to get Snoopy. In this special, they both go to get him. *In the strip and Snoopy, Come Home, Linus calls the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm to find out about Snoopy's history when he goes to see Lila in the hospital, and finds out that he was a "used dog". In this special, when Charlie Brown and Linus go to pick him up, Linus finds out about his history in a ledger sitting on a desk. Voice cast *Phil Shafran: Charlie Brown *Josh Keaton: Linus van Pelt *Kaitlyn Walker: Sally Brown *Bill Melendez: Snoopy and his siblings *Megan Parlen: Lillian "Lila" Emmons Allcroft (flashback appearance) *Laurel Page: Lila's mom (flashback appearance and seen) *Steve Stoliar: Bus driver/Mr. Allcroft References External links * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1991 television specials Category:1991 in American television Category:CBS television specials